Obito x Sakura
by HarunosLife
Summary: Obito and Sakura finally meets, what is Obito doing in the village?... What's Obito's plan? How will Madara when he sees Sakura.? Read and find out! [Remixed a bit] WARNING! Spoilers, maybe! xD


Tobi/Obito x Sakura story.

Hello people! I'm gonna remix the story a bit. Don't worry!

"Talking loudly"

_Thinking_

Madara: HarunosLife doesn't own any of the characters except the story..

Hope you'll enjoy!

-Obito-

_It's a beautiful day.._ Obito thought.

…Tobi and Madara quit the fight with Naruto and the nine tailed fox for a while. They were both resting, in the same cell that Obito found himself when everyone thought he was dead.

Before _Rin _died..

Obito is sitting on a big rock, deep in thoughts..

Madara who crosses his arms and looks at Obito.

"Obito." Madara recalls.

Obito turns his head to the older Uchiha. "Yes?" He responds.

"You didn't hear me… anyways, what's on your mind of all sudden?" Madara asks.

Obito turns his head again, silently.

"I'm tired…" Obito responds.

"..Tired of what?" Madara asks again.

"Of this.. you know.. what we're doing." Obito responds.

Madara looks at him with an emotionless expression.

"You miss the village, after all… Don't you?" Madara asks.

Obito is silent.

"Well… Since we have nothing to do, I give you the right to visit the village who once belonged to us…" Madara says.

Obito turns his masked face once again at Madara.

"Come back after 6 weeks." Madara orders.

Obito poofs in a smoke. He finds himself near the village, he puts a black long coat with a hoodie on his head.

Obito walks normally to the port… suddenly, he sees two sleeping guards. Obito smiles to himself, reminding him of the old times.

-Sakura-

Sakura who is sitting on the edge of the Hokages office roof, thinking about the war…

_I wonder why they left just like that… weirdos._ Sakura thought.

She sat there for hours since none of the villagers could see her there, almost. She used to sit there when she first learned how to jump, _old times…_

She thought about her friends calling her weak… How Sasuke called her weak… She had only Naruto and Tsunade left… But only Tsunade knew about the secret of her c_lan_.

Sakura remembers when her whole clan died just to save the village from being destroyed by nine tailed fox… How her mother and father died… When she was hiding into the deep forrest.

She starts to cry of all the bad things that she've gone through.

-Obito-

Obito walks almost through the hokages office. Suddenly, he hears a sobbing. He looks up at the roof.

A pink-haired girl… He knows he've seen her before!

Wait.. Sakura was her name, right?

He stays on the same place…

_I've never seen such a sad human before… Why is she crying? She knows Naruto will defeat us…? But why? _He asks himself.

He gets the urge to appear behind her. And so he does.

"Hello…!" Obito says. He pats her shoulder.

Sakura turns around in fear. She looks up at the masked man in the hoodie-like coat.

_That mask…_ She thinks.

Her fear grows. She almost falls down on the ground.

"Aaah!" Sakura screams.

Obito catches her really fast before she falls on the ground. They're on the ground now… And Sakura finds herself in his arms.

…She is now too sad to fear anyone.

"Why are you sad, Sakura?" Obito asks.

She wipes her tears.

"I'm tired of everyone.." She responds fast and quiet.

Her voice is shaky. Obito looks at her through his holes on the mask.

"I understand…" He says.

"Aren't you afraid of me, tho'…?" Obito asks in a unserious tone.

Sakura giggles a little.

"No, not at all." She responds.

Silence between them.

She noticed…

"Can you put me down now…?" She rather orders him to.

He lets her down slowly.

"Since you won't harm me.." He bows down.

"Obito." He says.

Sakura smiles a bit. "You already know my name." She says.

He nods.

"Well, Sakura. Do you wanna come with me?" He asks.

Sakura looks around and then at him. "Where..?" She asks quietly.

Obito smirks inside his mask.

End of chapter 1!

I hope you liked it! :3

What will Obito respond, or what will Sakura respond? Will Naruto and the others find out…? How will they react?

Find out at chapter 2!


End file.
